Hermines Versteck
by fly-flap
Summary: Hermine begibt sich selbst in Severus Gnade, um einem unerwünschten Schicksal zu entkommen.


Hallo alle miteinander!

Ich habe mal ein neues Projekt ausprobiert: das Übersetzten!

Mit Genehmigung von ApollinaV habe ich ihren kleinen Oneshot "Hiding Hermione" ins Deutsche übersetzt.

Natürlich gehört wie immer alles J.K. Rowling und weder ApollinaV noch ich verdienen Geld damit.

Ein großes Dankeschön geht auch wieder an meine Freundin, die betagelesen hat!

* * *

 **Hermines Versteck**

BANG!

Severus Kopf fuhr von den letzten drei schmelzenden Eiswürfeln, die er in den Resten seines Scotch betrachtet hatte, hoch, als die Außentür seines Verteidigung-gegen-die-dunklen-Künste-Klassenzimmers laut genug zugeschlagen wurde, dass er es in seinen Räumen hören konnte. Irgendjemand würde es gleich sehr bedauern, dass er ihm in die Quere gekommen war.

"Verdammte Kinder", murmelte er, bevor er sich von der Couch hoch hievte.

Er schmiss sich seine zerknitterten Roben über die Schultern und versuchte ein finsteres Gesicht aufzusetzen, um die hormongesteuerten Schüler nieder zu starren, die zweifelsohne auf seinen Duelliermatten Unzucht trieben. Der Halloween-Ball neigte sich dem Ende entgegen und im Gegensatz zu seinen gepriesenen Kerkern lag das Verteidigung-gegen-die-dunklen-Künste-Klassenzimmer günstiger Weise neben der Großen Halle.

Severus schlug seine Klassenraumtür laut auf, in der Hoffnung, dass die kleinen Mistkerle vor Angst besinnungslos wurden.

"Kommen Sie hier rüber!", bellte er.

Es kam keine Antwort.

"Wenn Sie sich nicht in exakt 3 Sekunden hier in der Mitte zeigen, dann verspreche ich Ihnen, werde ich Ihnen so viel Nachsitzen aufhalsen, dass Sie sich wünschen würden, von der Schule geschmissen zu werden!"

Seine Ohren nahmen ein leises Wimmern wahr und Severus Raubtieraugen verengten sich, als er zu den Duellierpuppen hinüber sah, die in der Ecke aufgestapelt lagen.

"Erwischt", wisperte er mit einem Grinsen.

Der Brand-Schockzauber, den er in Richtung der Puppen sandte, resultierte in einem zufriedenstellenden Jaulen.

Langsam tauchte eine einsame Gestalt im Mondlicht auf und Severus Augenbraue hob sich vor Belustigung.

"Professor Granger", sprach Severus sie geschmeidig an. "Ein Stelldichein in einem verlassenen Klassenzimmer?"

Hermine zuckte zusammen und rieb über den Brandfleck an ihrem Hintern. Der empfindliche Stoff war verzogen und kein Zauberspruch der Welt konnte den Schaden wieder rückgängig machen. Dieser verdammte Mann!

Sie hinkte in das Dämmerlicht, das durch die hohen Fenster hereinströmte, und Severus verzog das Gesicht. Das spärliche Abendessen und die reichlichen Mengen Scotch rumorten in seinem Magen. Sie war hinreißend in ihrem champagnerfarbenen Abendkleid, aber auch nicht mehr, als an jedem anderen Tag. Allein die Vorstellung, dass irgendein verschwitzter Mann seine Hände auf ihre seidigen Schenkel legen würde, und dann auch noch in seinem Klassenzimmer, war ein Gedanke, bei dem es ihm eiskalt den Rücken hinunterlief.

"Ich habe kein Stelldichein, Professor", erklärte Hermine mit einem bösen Blick in seine Richtung. "Ich habe mich versteckt", gab sie kläglich flüsternd zu.

Immerhin, Severus hörte die Bemerkung und wurde neugierig.

An der Tür klopfte es zaghaft.

"Helfen Sie mir", flehte sie.

"Blütenblatt?" Professor Slughorn spähte in den Klassenraum und sein Gesicht erhellte sich, als er sie sah. "Da bist du ja, meine Rosenknospe! Aber warum bist du im Dunkeln? Du spielst jetzt nicht die Schüchterne, oder? Oh, ich liebe es, wenn du so tust, als wärst du schwer zu bekommen!"

Severus räusperte sich und verkündete damit seine Anwesenheit.

"Horace, was machst Du hier?", fragte er mit höchster Abneigung.

"Ich... ähm... habe Blütenblatt einen meiner feinsten Qualitätsweine gebracht. Es war ein Geschenk des Kalifen von Cordoba." Er fischte eine Flache und zwei Gläser aus seinen täuschend kleinen Taschen und hielt sie mit fleischigen Händen Hermine hin. "Er ist sehr gut, von einer Elfen-Kelterei, die im neunten Jahrhundert gegründet wurde."

"Danke", sagte Severus einfach, während er Professor Slughorn um seine Geschenke erleichterte und sie auf seinen Tisch stellte.

"Aber das ist für Blütenblatt. Ich dachte wir könnten -"

Severus schnitt ihm das Wort ab. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, was Du gedacht hast, aber ich versichere Dir, ich schätze es nicht, wenn andere Männer mit meiner Geliebten Wein trinken."

Beide, Hermine und Professor Slughorn, ließen ihren Kopf zu Severus fliegen, der in einer einschüchternden Pose dastand, die keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Horace sah wild zwischen Severus und Hermine hin und her, die sich in Richtung Snape bewegt hatte und Schutz bei dem dunklen Zauberer suchte.

"Aber... aber...", stotterte er.

"Gute Nacht, Professor Slughorn", sagte Severus.

Horace drehte sich um und floh.

Severus begann den Wein zu entkorken.

Hermine scharrte leicht mit ihrem Fuß auf dem Fußboden.

"Geliebte?", fragte sie schrill, als sie das verlockende Glas Rotwein annahm.

"Soll ich ihn zurückrufen und ihm sagen, dass wir uns getrennt haben?", fragte Severus mit einem boshaften Grinsen.

Hermine kippte einen alles andere als damenhaften Schluck hinunter und schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Ganz sicher nicht. Sluggy versucht schon den ganzen Abend mich zu betatschen."

Severus verdrehte die Augen, die auf ihrem großzügigen Dekolleté landeten. "Sie haben ihn dazu ermutigt", stellte er schlicht fest.

Severus schnappte sich die Flasche und ging zurück in sein Wohnzimmer, dabei hielt er die Tür für seine "Geliebte" auf.

"Ich habe ihn nicht ermutigt!", behaarte Hermine, während sie es sich neben ihm auf seinem Sofa bequem machte.

"Oh? Und was war das dann für ein Geflirte letztens?"

Hermines Brauen schossen nach oben. "Ehrlich Professor, ich habe keine Ahnung wovon Sie sprechen."

"Severus", wisperte er sanft in ihr Ohr. "Wenn wir schon die Rolle des Liebespaares spielen, Hermine, wage ich zu behaupten, dass du mich bei meinem Vornamen nennen solltest."

Erregung durchlief ihn, als sie leicht schauderte. Träge hörte Severus zu, wie ihre Atmung sich verlangsamte und sah, wie ihre Brust sich hob.

"Du hast dich bei der Lehrerversammlung am Montag praktisch an ihn ran geschmissen", murmelte er, während er sich in die sanfte Beuge ihres Halses schmiegte. Es war verdammt dreist von ihm, doch Severus war das ziemlich egal und Hermine hatte ihn nicht aufgehalten. Nein, ihren flachen Atemzügen nach zu schließen, waren seine Aufmerksamkeiten sehr willkommen.

"Wovon redest du?", schnappte sie und zerstörte augenblicklich die Stimmung.

"Dein Gespräch mit Rolanda und Minerva, darüber, dass du einen älteren Mann haben willst. Hermine, du hast unentwegt davon geredet, wie begehrenswert reifere Zauberer wären und wie sehr du einen Mann liebst, der brauen kann. Der alte Sluggy war praktisch am Sabbern", sagte er angewidert.

"Du Idiot!", jammerte Hermine. "Ich habe über dich gesprochen."

"Mich?"

Das hatte er tatsächlich nicht in Betracht gezogen.

"Ja, natürlich, dich. Seit Monaten lasse ich schon dezente Andeutungen fallen, dass ich dich mag."

Fassungslos öffnete und schloss Severus einige Male seinen Mund. Er war verdammt gut darin, Feinheiten aufzuschnappen und Hermine _hatte_ ihn das ganze Jahr hindurch geärgert. Doch er hatte angenommen, dass sie ihre Gefühle für ihn so offensichtlich wie eine Gryffindor zeigen würde.

Hermines Augen waren gefährlich verengt und sie sah ein bisschen aus wie eine nasse Harpyie. "Nun? Willst du mich nicht küssen?", forderte sie ihn heraus.

"Mit Freuden."

Severus hielt ihre impertinente Kieferpartie in seinen Händen, die zu liebkosen er sich schon seit Monaten sehnte. Seine Finger flochten sich in ihre Haare, über die er phantasiert hatte sie zu berühren. Und sein Mund versiegelte ihre zarten Lippen, die zu küssen es ihn verlangt hatte.

ENDE


End file.
